


So Come to Me (I’ll Hold You Close)

by justanothernobody



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Shim Changmin, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Jung Yunho, because yunho radiates top energy so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: The two princes were close, and it takes just a little push to bring them even closer.aka a self-indulgent smut for my homin needs and maybe yours too(Inspired by their new Japanese MV - Jealous)





	So Come to Me (I’ll Hold You Close)

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I was just practicing my skills on smut and went to Youtube. Watched their new MV Jealous and it just gave me so much inspiration to turn this into — whatever it actually is now. And also I couldn’t think of a title and description to fit, can you tell?
> 
> English isn’t my first language so inform me of any errors I might’ve made. Comment to let me know your opinion on this too. Enjoy! :)

The king of Yue has a yearly event that he hosts. It’s a day to celebrate the hard work of their people and even the lowest of citizens are invited to join the festivities. It’s also a chance for the king to meet representatives from the neighbouring kingdoms.

 

One of their regular guests is from the kingdom of Ri, Prince Yunho. He’s been here since he was a child with his assistant and now when he attends it all on his own. Of course, the main reason he comes diligently is Prince Changmin. He has been friends with the boy, younger than him by two years, practically since Changmin was born.

 

They meet with each other by the blue windows in the corner of the room.

 

“Hi,” Yunho greets.

 

“Hey,” Changmin replies.

 

Words aren’t necessary for them, they’ve known each other for so long that they can communicate nonverbally. The nods they exchange mean one thing.

 

 _Meet me in the hallway._

 

Both of them go to said destination in different directions. Changmin crosses the ballroom while Yunho rounds it. After they are able to escape the bustling party, Changmin leads the two into his bedroom. It’s where they usually spend most of their time at when left unbothered with royal duties.

 

The dim hallway can seem creepy for newcomers, but Yunho’s been here numerous times and he’s learnt it’s kept this way due to Changmin’s preference for it. It keeps his room pitch black when he shuts the lamp to go to bed and lets the natural lighting brighten his room in the day.

 

When the two enter his room, they go to sit on the velvet couch in the corner of his room. Exhaustion seeps into their bones; at least they can rest as the day’s done.

 

The teal suit jacket he wears gets put on the armrest of the couch, Yunho’s maroon one placed right beside it. It’s always as it should be, together but not quite touching yet.

 

Yunho leans his head against Changmin’s shoulder with his eyes closed. The younger leans on him too. It’s inevitable that they end up closer, trespassing the boundaries of personal space. They’re positioned close, faces only a breath apart. Changmin realises — he flushes and Yunho is quick to pull away, but before he can do so the younger man moves himself closer and their lips slightly touch. It feels too little, feels like not enough contact yet, so Yunho goes forth and fully kisses the other man.

 

Changmin tastes sweet, unbelievably sweet as Yunho places his lips upon his. They kiss languidly, taking all the time they need to enjoy it. At some point he moves to straddle the older man, thighs on either side of Yunho, without breaking the kiss.

 

He feels Changmin caress his cheekbone, his jaw, and finally placing them on his chest. Yunho gets pulled even closer by the front of his shirt and Changmin opens his mouth to the kiss.

 

He takes the chance to swipe his tongue on Changmin’s lower lip and he hears a pleased sigh in response. His mouth opens and their tongues slide against each other. The pace is slow, and it makes Yunho taste the wanting hidden behind their actions.

 

The kiss takes a turn to something more fierce, fueled by pent-up desire. Changmin grazes his teeth lightly on the elder’s lower lip and sucks ever so gently.

 

Changmin lets out a gasp as Yunho’s hand wanders under his shirt. It leaves hot remains on the expanse of his skin as they move lower and lower. He feels them grab the hem of his frilled shirt and pulling upward. It now pools on the juncture of his neck and shoulder awkwardly.

 

They eventually part after several long minutes, eyes dark and breaths shallow. Changmin lifts his arms to remove the shirt completely. He throws it to god-knows-where and smiles seductively. He doesn’t stop kissing him even then. Yunho moves down to his neck and starts at the front of his neck. Placing the flat of his tongue on the Adam’s apple, he bites lightly.

 

“Wait a bit,” Changmin stops them. He stands up from the couch and beckons Yunho to follow him. They cross the short distance to his bed.

 

Changmin’s hands busy themselves by going the topmost button of Yunho’s shirt. He starts to unbutton it one by one. He’s impatient with this and his hands tremble with the barely concealed eagerness, but he manages to open the shirt without ripping any buttons so he considers it an achievement.

 

Changmin rakes his blunt nails down his chest and smiles a bit when he feels Yunho shiver. Their lips connect again in an open-mouthed kiss. He gets surprised when Yunho pushes him down.

 

Changmin lets Yunho lay him out on the bed, already flushed and panting from the just kisses. He makes Changmin pliant underneath him as he removes his pants and boxers. The elder moves lower down his sweaty form and Changmin’s traitorous cock twitches in anticipation.

 

Yunho smirks teasingly at him and puts his hand on the v-line separating his torso and crotch. His hand ever so gently moves lower in careful, calculated strokes. It trails a path from there, down toward his hipbone, his upper thigh, and coming to a rest on his inner thigh.

 

Yunho brings his face closer to his lewdly spread legs and brings the flat of his tongue and starts to gently suck. It soon turns to harsh ones enough to create lovebites to last for day. He shivers at the touch of his mouth upon his skin.

 

“Ah, ah! Yunho!”

 

The man looks up from between his legs and _damn_ that look. He makes a demand for Yunho to kiss him and the elder makes a remark on his sudden clinginess yet does what he’s asked to.

 

Yunho reposition the younger so that he is now laying on his stomach. His ass is fully on display and hole clenches and unclenches under scrutiny. He spreads the cheeks and nears his hole, tongue darting out. It then pushes in the ring of muscles none too gently and Changmin surprisedly squeaks out.

 

It should feel weird — to feel his tongue inside of him — but it feels _great_. It’s spreading him open in an amount that is just enough, but it also makes him crave for more that that. He is writhing on the bed, loosely held down only by Yunho’s grip, and gasping out for more as he feels the wet muscle lick around his sensitive walls.

 

Speaking of Yunho, he abruptly halts the assault on the younger’s ass. The sudden loss makes him turn his head to glance at the elder. He sees Yunho move to search for lube in his bedside drawer.

 

Once he climbs back onto the bed, Changmin uses what little strength he regained to pull him and position them so that Yunho is now leaning on the headboard and he is on his knees above the older.

 

“You were going too slow,” he whines.

 

Yunho smirks — smirks that goddamned look which make the younger feel so much more aroused.

 

“You’re just lacking in patience.”

 

He doesn’t reply and instead takes the lube from the other man and pours it out sloppily on his fingers. He hastily pushes a digit into himself. The sudden insertion shocks him a bit but he doesn’t stop, even going further to finger himself open. One finger turns to two, and two to three before he brushes against his spot that makes him choke out a moan. Changmin deliberately avoids it to edge himself further on.

 

Unbeknownst to him Yunho has taken the lube that lays forgotten on the sheets and coated his own fingers in it. He slips a hand behind Changmin, barely touching him. When he sees the younger man squirm he takes the chance to shove his middle finger alongside the three currently in him. He moans out at the intrusion. Yunho probably slipped in another finger into him — he can’t tell with the pleasure being too good.

 

“Ah- stop, stop.”

 

They both pull out when Changmin halts them. He gets the hint and hastily pushes down his pants. He goes to lube up his cock and brushes the head of it against his hole.

 

The grunt he gets is more than enough to tell him that he would even beg for his cock if needed.

 

“Good things come to those who wait, Changdol,” Yunho tuts.

 

Changmin can’t help but rush the elder. “Just- just fuck me already!”

 

And suddenly Yunho shoves in, buries himself to the hilt in his body. Changmin feels so full — his heart filled to the brim with love and his body joined so intimately with Yunho’s. He lets a few moments pass between them as he adjusts to the cock penetrating him before he nods to let the man know he can move. Yunho pushes him so that he is laying on the bed. He pulls out, leaving only the head in, before thrusting back in.

 

When Yunho pulls out and thrusts in again, Changmin lets out a loud gasp. He brings his legs to wrap around Yunho’s waist so he can force him in deeper. Their initial speed is slow, letting them both enjoy the sensation of filling and being filled. He periodically clenches around the older man and reigns in the moans he makes.

 

Changmin guesses that he wants to take it slow — he knows Yunho’s a sap and because it’s their first time having sex (no, _making love_ ) together — he’s right about this. But sometime during the deep fucks in his body he snaps his hips even faster, setting a quick pace.

 

“H-hyung,” he murmurs.

 

He bends forward in order to kiss Yunho. It’s wet, messy, and more like clashing their teeth together — but during the heat of the moment he finds it all a perfect combination.

 

“On your hands and knees, Changdol-ah,” Yunho commands.

 

He scrambles a bit to get into said position, face pressed into the sheets and ass up in the air. Changmin feels the bed dip behind him before the other man pushes in again. He clenches in surprise when he feels the cock brush right against his prostate. Yunho wastes no time in fucking him into the bed. The quick thrusts he makes causes the bed to creak ever so slightly.

 

The younger of the two gets pulled up by his chest so that his back is pressed against Yunho’s front. His cock is angles so deep in him. He moans at every fuck into him. It hits his spot every time and it feels so damn _good_.

 

Their rhythm gets frantic, he guesses Yunho must be close, and he clenches around his partner in tandem with the thrusts. And soon enough they come together. He comes untouched, hot white liquid spurting from his cock with his mouth opened in a soundless scream. Yunho releases while muffling his voice in the younger’s nape, nipping gently, his come coating his inner walls in the pearly substance.

 

The elder’s leans his weight forth and they fall onto the bed. It takes a while for them to regain their breaths. After they do so, he pulls out and Changmin shivers from the loss.

 

He turns to lay on his back and sees the elder man do the same beside him. He feels come slowly dripping out of him and onto the sheets. He clenches one last time in a weak attempt to keep most of the release inside of him.

 

Yunho goes to lay beside him. Changmin kisses him sweetly, and when he moves away he says _I love you_. Yunho grins and says, “I love you too,” against against his lips. They fall asleep like that — spent bodies close and a satiated smile on their lips.

 

_When they wake up in the morning, Changmin grumbles for a full ten minutes that they wake up sticky. All it takes for Yunho to shut him up is a kiss to his lips. Changmin keens into it, and they spend the rest of they day in bed._

**Author's Note:**

> As for the kingdom’s names here’s what they mean :  
> 月 yue (mandarin) : moon  
> 日 ri (mandarin) : sun
> 
> Crossposted on AFF under mp_2506


End file.
